Dumb as a brick
by Ejes
Summary: Larxene had no reason to be in a good mood. Her job sucked, her coworkers sucked, she hated everything and everyone (except perhaps Marluxia on her good days). And yet, somehow, for reasons she'd rather die than tell anyone, her mood was significantly better than it used to be. [KH3 spoilers]


_**Yaaay, something new to read! This time we're really getting into KH3 spoilers so make sure you're fine with that before reading.**_

_**This fic is for Mile for being so kind and supportive and for shipping 'em kiddos! (ok no definitely not kiddos), thank you so much! Hope you will enjoy it ^_^**_

* * *

"You look like you're in an incredibly good mood, Larxene. That's a rare sight."

The woman put her cup of coffee down, staring at Marluxia. "A good mood? What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're humming. I can't recall last time I heard you hum. That was before Oblivion, that's for sure."

She shrugged. "I just have this song stuck in my head, that's all. I fail to see how I could be in a good mood after learning all the gang of old men see in us are empty husks." She shivered. "I beg you, if he ever tries to possess my body, just kill me. Don't let him lay his gross, old, crooked, wrinkled hands on me."

"You heard Xigbar. Look at our eyes. We're already half Xehanort."

"Yeah, and half is more than enough, thank you very much."

"I still can't believe you joined without knowing what his plan was. Why did you accept Xigbar's deal of losing your heart once again?"

Larxene looked away, pouting. "None of your business. I was just bored. Never asked for my heart back in the first place." She finally scoffed, winking at him as she gulped down what was left of her drink. "But I'm sure you won't complain that your old pal is back, am I wrong?"

She playfully blew him a kiss before living the room, a smile on her face.

He was right. Her mood was indeed fairly good. She didn't like the plans Xehanort had for her, and she wasn't really glad to be back in the Organization. The beds were horrible, the coat insanely hot, the coffee tasted like mud. Her former coworkers were a bunch of morons, the new ones were even worse. She had tried talking to Vanitas once and this almost ended in a bloodbath ; she refused to talk to the Xehanorts because it was confusing ; she wouldn't talk to _puppets_ because she was old enough to stop talking to toys. The only thing she didn't mind admitting was that she enjoyed Marluxia's company - their friendship was a secret to no one, especially now that they were labelled as _former traitors_, and since their _Organisation Rehash_ reunion she spent most of her time with him. But this wasn't the reason she felt like humming this stupid song stuck in her head. The truth was something she'd never tell anyone.

* * *

She was reading a book on the comfiest sofa of the place, a smile still drawn on her face, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Did something good happen? Wait, something _good_ for you is probably something _really bad_ for me."

"Get lost, Demyx. This has nothing to do with you." But there was something in her eyes, a light dancing, that betrayed her. Demyx sighed, his shoulders collapsing.

"And here I thought you wouldn't say no to a beer."

"With you? Who would want to share a drink with you?" she replied very loudly, her laugh echoing against the walls. "You're boring, you're dull, you have no charisma, and you're as dumb as-"

"-a brick, I know, you told me that already. Well, you're a narcissist, obnoxious, cruel and loud, but hey, what's new?"

He winked at her and she repressed a smile. "Well, I guess for the sake of this beer I'm in. But don't expect me to do smalltalk. I don't care a iota about your life."

She put her book down and took the bottle he was offering her.

"So, missed me?" He sat next to her with a mischievous grin. She chuckled.

"When would I have had the time to miss you, Dumb-yx? One day I'm back here, next thing I know you're back too. I couldn't even enjoy a single second of peace."

"Yeah, quite a surprise we're all back, isn't it? Especially you guys. You betrayed the Organization and they still want you back?"

"You're the last person who should be surprised, you never backstabbed them, but it's not like you've really been helpful either… But you heard Xemnas. He's got big plans involving us." She shrugged. "Anything but a vessel."

He softly laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't like that either. I'm a free soul."

"It would be weird, if he possessed us… Can you imagine me, acting like this old goat?"

"I'd rather not. I'm sure he wouldn't make me as miserable as you do, but still… I still think you're better than him. And what about me? He'd make me do _actual_ work? Thanks but no thanks!"

Larxene frowned, disgust painted on her face. "Urgh. You would be annoying _and_ creepy. Definitely not my type."

"Oh?" Demyx smiled playfully, putting his beer down and leaning towards her. "Are you saying that _I _am your type right now?"

Instead of looking flustered, she laughed and mimicked him, until their faces were only a few inches apart. "What do you think, Demyx? What do you think my type is?" His eyes sparkled, taking the challenge. "Well if I were to guess, I'd say long, glossy pink hair, but I could be wrong."

"You've never been more wrong in your life, and that's saying a lot."

"Then tell me, what could possibly be your type?"

"You said it yourself, I'm narcissistic, obnoxious, cruel and loud, so obviously I need someone I consider lesser than me to feel important, duh." But there was no cruelty in her words, and her eyes betrayed the joke, the taunt.

"That's funny, because I happen to know this one guy who never thought for a second you weren't important…"

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the lack of heart that made this feel like it didn't really matter. But when he closed the gap between them, when she crashed her lips against his on a battle of teeth, of nails digging through the skin, of breath synching together, neither of them pulled back.

"It's not because I didn't miss you that you're allowed to go away, is that clear?"

Demyx bit his lip with a daring smile. "If I didn't know you, Larxene, I'd say you like me."

"Stop saying nonsense and kiss me again, Waterboy."

* * *

"Okay, now you're in a _really_ good mood and that's suspicious. What's going on?"

Larxene eyed at Marluxia with a smile. "Maybe I'm just happy to see your dumb face, _partner in crime_." The man sighed and threw his hands into the air.

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't care. But it's nice to see you smiling. Whatever happened, keep doing it."

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to."

It was true that her mood was even better than the day before. She'd never tell anyone the reason. She only half admitted it to herself. She allowed Marluxia to see her relaxed, happy face, but she'd put the mask back on as soon as anyone else was around. She had lost her heart, once again, and didn't really care about that. Her Somebody life was dull, grey and depressing. When she heard Marluxia joined the Organization once again, she let Xemnas take her heart, not hoping for anything in return. And yet, unknowingly, he still gave her something in exchange for her life. He gave her the only thing she cared about.

He gave her the only one she cared about.

* * *

**_I loved their interactions so much in KH3. I was hoping so much we'd see them talk, and the game didn't let me down. Their conversations might even be my favourite conversations in the whole game, they both were given more screentime and this was SO enjoyable! With that 'keyblade wielder' reveal, I wonder if we'll get to see Dem and Luxord in KHUX?_**

**_Random trivia : I'm still really worried we'd find out someday that Demyx and Larxene are blood related or something XDDDD_**


End file.
